


Thrilling Frills

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Community: snkkink, Crossdressing, Fluff, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unfortunate uniform mix-up and Levi's stubborn nature leads to Jean being stuck with the new lolita outfit. But things might not be as bad as they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrilling Frills

“Fuck my life.”

Jean held his face in his hands in front of the mirror, mortified by his reflection. There was no way this was an accident. _Eren is in on this_ , he thought, rage welling up inside of him when he imagined his laughter from earlier when the uniforms arrived. _I’ll kill that son of a bitch!_

He balled his fists at his sides, deflating when he saw that his anger didn’t make him look any less girly. The poofy frills of the skirt stubbornly stuck out no matter how hard he tried to smooth it down. The only thing that really helped was the green cloak, as he could use it hide his face.

Maybe he didn’t beg Levi enough. Not that he knew how to properly beg--he had yelled directly in his face, stomped around, and threw a tantrum like a child. At the end of the display, Levi had shrugged indifferently, saying that if he wanted to stay in the Scouting Legion, he would have no choice.

That wasn’t good enough for Jean, and he stormed out of his office, throwing down the uniform on his bunk and fuming for nearly half an hour before he decided to try it on. It wasn’t that he was curious--he didn’t want to see what he looked like in the stupid thing, fuck no!--he just wanted to see how bad the damage was.

 _This is bad_ , Jean thought, absentmindedly touching his face and groaning when he realized how hard he was blushing. _This is really fucking bad. I’m going to actually die._

The door to his bedroom clicked opened, and Jean shrieked, not expecting any visitors. Whipping to turn around, his eyes grew wide with fear when he saw it was Marco. Marco had been his boyfriend for only a few months. They were best friends before that, and even though it would’ve been so much worse if it was anyone else, Jean still helplessly tried to cover himself up, not wanting him to see.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Just came to make sure you’re alright,” Marco said, eyeing him in a way that made his face painfully hot. “I… heard about the uniform mix-up. I’m really sorry.”

If Marco was honest, it was funny to him, too. But Marco knew that Jean had a delicate ego, and even if he’d tease him on any other occasion, he knew better than to tease him about this. Besides, Marco had a different agenda today.

 _You’re a saint._ “T-thanks,” Jean mumbled, ashamed when he realized that he thought Marco would terrorize him like the others. He never followed the crowd before, and he should’ve known that he could trust him with this. “How bad is it? Be honest.”

Marco shut the door behind him and stepped forward, biting his lip as he examined the outfit carefully. Jean faltered under his intense gaze, awkwardly pulling the cloak tighter around him and wishing he could sink into the floor.

After a long silence, he smiled. “At least it’s the right size.”

Jean laughed out loud, the sound surprising himself. “Always looking on the bright side, aren’t you? How do they expect me to go out like this?” Before he could stop himself, he began to rant. “I know Eren has something to do with this. There’s no way this is a mistake! And isn’t this supposed to help our public image? What do you think the public is going to think of this?”

“I think the public will think you look pretty cute,” Marco said quietly, his smile sheepish.

Jean gaped at him. “What? Cute?” He narrowed his eyes, not convinced that he wasn’t just teasing him. “Do you think this looks _cute_?” he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he splayed out his hands.

Marco blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn’t know how to tell Jean that yes, he did look cute--more than cute. He looked sexy. He looked unbearably sexy, and he wanted nothing more than to shove him on the bed and put his hands up his frilly little skirt. He couldn’t help that Jean looked so desirable and demure.

“Yeah,” he finally said. “It, uhm, it looks goods. Honestly,” he insisted, wanting Jean to know that he was being serious.

Jean raised an eyebrow at him. “You have a crossdressing fetish or something?” he asked jokingly, turning away and missing Marco’s horrified expression. “Anyway, I’m taking this fucking thing off. I don’t want to wear it a second longer than I need to.”

“It’s only for a week, right?” Marco asked, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

“Yeah, thank god! It better be the fastest week of my life.”

 _I hope not,_ Marco thought, smirking to himself as he pretended not to watch Jean undress. "Maybe it won't be as bad as you think."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the SNK fandom, and this is only the introduction! Stay tuned for the Scouting Legion having a laugh at Jean's misery, and Marco making it up to him...
> 
> Originally a kink meme fill: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/8414.html?thread=6777822#cmt6777822


End file.
